A “radical” means an atom, molecule, or ion that has unpaired electrons and is also called a free radical. Since radicals are normally highly responsive and have strong oxidation power, they react with any organic compounds such as carbohydrates, proteins, or fats.
It is well known that while products containing these organic compounds as their main components are preserved, they deteriorate due to generation of radicals, thereby generating offensive smell, causing discoloration or color degradation, hardening, decomposition, denaturation, or hypofunction. Furthermore, radicals and peroxides produced by chemical reactions linked to the generation of the radicals have injurious effects on cells and tissues, so that they are recently considered as one of main causes of the development or growth of various diseases such as skin aging, adult diseases, inflammatory diseases, or malignant neoplasms.
Since the radicals are easily generated under daily environmental conditions such as lighting and heating, deterioration of products and adverse effects on humans due to the radicals and peroxides which are reaction products of the radicals may happen in wide fields such as a food field, a cosmetic field, a medical field, and a chemical industrial product field. Therefore, to inhibit generation of radicals is important in wide fields without limitation to a certain field in terms of product quality, preservation of functions, and maintenance of human health.
The currently most used means in each field for solving this problem is to mix a substance generally called a radical scavenger, that is, a substance that reacts to radicals and prevents or inhibits responsiveness of the radicals, in a product or its raw materials. However, the radical scavenger is disadvantageous in that the radical inhibiting effect by the radical scavenger does not continue for a long period of time. Under such circumstances, there is a demand for further development of materials that have excellent functionality and a radical generation inhibiting effect.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,690 discloses a carboxylated derivative, which has a carboxyl group obtained by oxidizing a hydroxymethyl group and/or a hemiacetal hydroxyl group of carbohydrate, and a method for producing the carboxylated derivative. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 10-251263 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2002-153294 disclose trehalose oxide (α-D-glucopyranosyl-α-D-glucopyranoside) obtained by oxidizing two hydroxymethyl groups of α,α-trehalose (α-D-glucopyranosyl-α-D-glucopyranoside).
Furthermore, a review article about an organic magnetic substance is introduced in “Molecular Design Aimed at Organic Ferromagnetic Substances” by Hiizu Iwamura, February 1989 issue, p.p. 76-88 and this review describes that a magnet is produced with polymeric materials by means of synthesis of “high-spin molecules” having more parallel spins than those of conventional metallic magnetic substances. However, this literature does not mention that the relevant drug itself will be magnetized.
Furthermore, “Structural Chemistry” by Kristy Cochran et al., 13 (2002), p.p. 133-140 introduces a technique that replaces platinum contained in cisplatin with another element; however, this literature does not mention that the relevant drug itself will be magnetized.